


B-Team

by CadaverousDingo, Soul4Sale



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Death, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral, Yaoi/Gay/Male Slash, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/pseuds/CadaverousDingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a one-time thing. Then, Spencer started to realize he was turning into the Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Enough

It all started innocently enough. Derek was too tired after the case, so he retired to the hotel rooms they had rented. Gideon was off to the hotel in toe, as was Elle, leaving an insomniatic Spencer and an Aaron who needed to relax. The two retired to a bar close to the hotel so they could walk there afterwards, and shared a few drinks together before the invasive questions began to start.

“Wait.. Why do you want to know?” Spencer questioned, the particular question leaving him with a raised brow and the slightest frown he could muster. Why did the elder male want to know about his past relationships?

Aaron shrugged, taking another sip of his beer before returning his glance at the younger, “Just a question… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Looking down at his bottle, he thought to himself silently as he awaited his partner’s answer. Whether the other was willing to respond, he didn’t know yet. Not that it bothered him any… no matter what the other said, he’d be fine with.

“Uh, well…” Running a hand through his hair, the slighter male seemed to think it over as he sipped his cocktail, some fruity little drink that he didn’t think would get him to tipsy. Of course, he’d miscalculated the overpouring going on on the other side of the bar, and it seemed to be leaving his head fuzzier than he’d like to admit.

“I’ve never had much luck with anyone.” A profiler would pick that up easily, Gideon would have questioned why he didn’t say ‘girls’ or ‘women’. The truth was, Spencer couldn’t really see himself with a woman, though he couldn’t see himself with anyone, most days. He liked his peace and quiet, his time to think and learn and read, and it wasn’t often he even went out with the rest of the team.

“Shame…” Feeling the buzz in his head, he tried to hold back the fueled words but couldn’t as they slipped past parted lips, “You’re awfully cute to not have any luck…” Wait? Had he really just said that..? He hadn’t meant to… this damned alcohol though must’ve been the cause…

And yet he continued…

“I mean… you’re a good guy… Don’t see why anyone wouldn’t give you a chance…”

“The usual reason is that I don’t bother to ask, and I usually turn down offers.” Came the easy reply, the younger male sipping his drink a bit more and closing his eyes. “I like my quiet, and I usually use words that people don’t typically understand. My thought process is difficult to follow sometimes, and many people don’t want anything to do with a pretty genius once they worked out his behaviors.”

It was true; he’d had a few propositions that had turned sour in his younger years, and he’d since then stopped trying so much. In fact, he wouldn’t allow himself to know if he even so much as had a crush on someone; he’d hide it even from himself.

But damn, if he didn’t notice the bob of Aaron’s Adam’s Apple when he swallowed some of his beer, or the way his hand lay on the table.

“Don’t you ever get lonely..?” Hotchner frowned softly as he set his beer down to watch the other’s reaction curiously. He knew the younger didn’t go out much unless with someone on the team… but had he really never dated that much or experienced the joys of love…?

And he was so cute too… what a shame, poor kid…

“If it were me, I’d be sure to let you experience a good time…”

“Loneliness is something that only affects a person if they are not comfortable with their own silence.” Reid replied as if reciting it from one of the dusty tomes he could pour over for hours. “I have Captain Ahab and Huckleberry Finn to keep me company.”

Though the second bit really caught him off-guard, and he blinked, looking at the other long and slow. 

“I’m sure we have enough in common to have a good time together.” He replied, “Though we both know it couldn’t happen. You have a wife, a child on the way… I hardly need to come between you.”

Nodding, Hotchner almost seemed put off, like he’d been hoping for a different reaction, though he couldn’t quite admit to anyone (even himself) that he was interested in the younger male. He was intelligent and awfully kind, Spencer was… Even if he had difficulties connecting with others or sometimes getting their jokes… he was still a good kid…

And cute to boot.

Looking at the other for a moment, the alcohol buzzing in his system made him chuckle softly. There was no doubt in his mind that he was attracted to the elder man, but to see the disappointment that said maybe his feelings were returned was a surprise.

“You almost look disappointed.” He said softly, “Are you really that interested in finding me a date that you want to volunteer?”

“I wouldn’t mind volunteering…” Aaron glanced up from his bottle like he was expecting this to be a trick, “You’re a good guy… and you’re visually appealing… I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t want to volunteer…”

Finishing the last of his beer, he glanced at the ceiling, trying to find somewhere to focus in case the other turned him down.

Gulping down the rest of his drink like his last lifeline, Spencer licked his lips after and looked at the other’s exposed throat. Suppressing a shudder, but just barely, he sighed softly before looking down at his hands. The numbers and reasons why this shouldn’t happen piled in his head, though it seemed the vodka in his system was enough to bat them off and give enough excuses as to why this should happen _now_.

“Then what is it you’d like to… Show me?” He finally questioned, nervous as he was.

Standing up from his seat, Aaron motioned for the male to come with him, “Follow me and you’ll find out…” He put down some money for both their drinks before beginning to walk away, adjusting his suit as he did so. 

Now it was just up to the younger whether he actually wanted to be a part of this or not.

Seeming torn for a moment, he clutched his bag to his chest as he rocked a moment, as though to get up, and then as if he wasn’t sure. Finally, his body teetered forward and he was on his feet, following the elder to his hotel room. 

Nervously scratching the pads of his fingers over his leather bag, he licked his lips once inside, no idea what would happen next in his head.

Once the two were inside Hotchner’s hotel room, the elder looked between Reid and the self-locked door. “Are you sure you’re okay with this…?” Aaron looked between the door and Spencer, wanting to make sure that the younger was okay with what he was about to do.

“I’d rather it be you, Hotch.” Those doe eyes looked up at the other, “Than anyone else.” Though he was nervous, he wouldn’t let that get in the way of what was about to happen. Pushing away from the door, he gently placed his satchel on the dresser before turning to look at the other agent, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

“Just… Know that I’ve never done so much as kiss someone like that. So… I guess…” Looking down again, as though ashamed, he tried to quell the shaking in his hands, “I apologize ahead of time for not knowing what to do. You’ll have to lead.”

“No need to apologize…” Aaron stepped closer, feeling honored that he’d get the chance to teach the young male… Tilting the other’s chin up, he pressed their lips together, carefully sculpted mouths exploring each other as if it would keep the world sane and safe.

Hotchner’s hands wandered slightly, holding the other’s face gently as he eased him into the feeling of acceptance.

An unfamiliar fluttering in his gut set Spencer’s mind on a rampage. _It’s a sign of anxiety and love…_ The science behind it told him that maybe there was more to how he felt about his would-be boss than he’d originally realized. Knees buckling a little, he fell forward into the other’s chest, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of the hard wall of muscle against his own frail body. Hands uncertain, they moved to press against the elder’s stomach, sliding slowly up his chest before his arms wrapped tight around his neck. Their bodies connecting, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sensation of arousal pulsing into every vein.

“H-hotch~” He gasped, the alcohol allowing his voice to be a little louder than he’d intended.

“Yes…?” Hotchner licked the younger’s lips, sucking gently on the bottom one as he wrapped his arms around the other. He was comfortable, hands lowering and gently grabbing the younger’s ass. He was comfortable with the other close against himself.

“Are you alright…? You’re still okay with this..?” He didn’t want to have the other do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I’m f-fine.. J-just uh… It’s… New.” Not wanting to leave those lips for very long, he took the initiative and kissed the other once more. It was a little clumsy and his inexperience was obvious, but he tried to make it good for the other, doing his best not to jump into his arms with the hands on his rump. He was used to being manhandled, he’d been a twelve year old genius in a high school that didn’t understand him. But this was an entirely new and exciting feeling, and he could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins, pushing him to maybe get a little more bold.

Those hands were on the move once more, moving to expertly untie and drop the other’s precious tie, fingers moving over the buttons of his dress shirt and seeming to make them disappear. With every inch of bared flesh, he yearned to touch more and more, though he didn’t stop until the other was fully divested of his shirt, and then he forced himself to pull back and savor the buffet before him.

Those eyes washed over the elder’s body, memorizing every dip and curve of his chiseled body in seconds, though he lingered a little longer just to be sure this image would never leave his mind.

Letting the younger savor the sight a moment, Aaron finally reached out and began to remove Reid’s clothes, leaning down and kissing at his neck, chest, and stomach. He got to his knees before the younger, trailing his fingertips over smooth flesh and eyes closing as he nibbled where skin met pants.

Teasing terribly, Hotchner felt his own hardened length throbbing in his pants, pained and desiring more. Nuzzling his face into the younger’s groin of his pants, he moaned softly, not quite understanding what drove him to want the other.

With a pathetic little whimper, Reid’s hips tilted forward and he felt like the room had just jumped a million degrees. Much more and he’d be on the floor, knees already weak and thighs quivering. 

“H-hotch… B-bed…” He croaked, eyes popping wide at a particularly bold move that left a moan on his lips. Toes curling in his shoes, he glanced to the bed and immediately he knew it would take him less than three seconds to make it if he really set his mind to it. 

Nodding in response, Aaron stood up and motioned to the bed, already hurriedly trying to shuck his pants off and baring his boxer briefs along with a gorgeously sizable bulge in the front. As soon as Reid was on the bed, Hotchner was atop him, kissing his body and pulling the younger’s remaining clothing off.

As soon as the younger was bared before him, he nibbled lightly at protruding hips, sucking in spots and trying to get him as hot and bothered as Hotchner felt himself.

It wasn’t hard to tell that it didn’t take a whole lot of the other’s experienced mouth on his sensitive, virgin body to get him to the point he thought that he was about to explode. Cock leaking on his belly after just a little bit of this torture, his fingers wrapped tightly around the sheets and comforter.

“H- _hotch_ ,” He gasped, a particular sort of need adding a grain to his voice, “I… C-can’t… H-hold on much l-l...Lo-longer.” He whimpered, hips twitching and nearly jumping at a particularly sharp mark left on his left hip.

Gently rubbing his thumb on the hyper-intelligent male’s hip, Hotchner began to kiss and nuzzle the younger’s cock, trailing his tongue up the underside and finally sucking lightly on the lip of the head. Taking the length in hand, he peppered the heated flesh with soft angelic kisses and groaned ever so softly.

Free hand reaching downwards, Aaron pulled himself out of his underwear, stroking slowly as he worshipped the length before his face.

“A-ahh!” Hips nearly leaping up as soon as that mouth made contact, Spencer’s hand shot to the back of the other agent’s head. Fingers tight in his hair, he tried to ease up but found it nearly impossible, and it seemed his brain had melted. Eyeballs rolling back into his head as his back gave a beautiful arch, he came hard with a loud shout followed by a quiet squeak. Body prickled with sweat and mind reeling, he couldn’t hold his eyes open, panting as he felt his cock giving the final twitches of release. 

Body thrumming, he couldn’t tell if he was ready to sleep or try some more, all he knew was that there was no thoughts in his head, for once in his life.

Feeling a little bit get on the bridge of his nose, Hotchner attempted to catch the rest in his mouth, swallowing the salty substance and licking his lips as he gulped the release down. His other hand moved rapidly back and forth, stroking himself as he thought of how beautiful the other’s body was.

Reaching his now free right hand, Aaron gently cradled his balls, grunting softly at the feeling as he savored the other’s image.

Absolutely blissed out and tingling from his scalp to his toes, it was when Spencer’s eyes opened slightly that he thought his heart had stopped. Seeing those eyes clamped tight as his fist pumped that rather large length, the other hand working over hefty balls, he thought he’d died when he’d come. Panting heavily and still fighting the limpness of his own body, the smaller pushed Aaron up so that he was on his knees, back straight. 

Figuring it was only polite to return the favor, he leaned in and kissed the head. Licking his lips a bit and tasting the salty, bitter flavor, he had every mind to tell the other to incorporate more pineapple into his diet. Licking and sucking at it, soon he brought the head into the wet heat of his mouth, having to adjust for the size before giving a tentative suck.

Giving a low grunt of approval, the elder panted heavily, loving the feeling of that sweet mouth on his cock. Leaning back a little, he stuffed one hand into the bedding and the other ran gently and caringly through the younger’s hair. He could feel himself tremble, cock throbbing against the smarter’s tongue.

Toes curling, he couldn’t hold back any longer, gently rocking his hips and trying so hard not to just fuck the younger’s mouth.

The extensive knowledge of the human body hidden in that brain of his lead his tongue and lips to sensitive spots even Aaron probably didn’t realize would make him shudder. He could tell the other wanted to thrust, he wasn’t stupid, but he didn’t really think he’d be able to handle the entirety of the other’s length in his mouth and throat… Not without gagging uncontrollably and possibly ruining the mood with a return of his dinner.

Gulping a little, he pulled back and looked between them for a moment, before finally managing, “D-do you have any lube? Even a small bottle of lotion or soap could work.” Because if the other wanted to put his instincts to use, there was only one place he could truly offer it. In his own alcohol and lust-addled mind, it was the only logical option.

Nodding, Aaron grabbed some lotion out of the bedside table drawer, stripping his underwear off and soon pressing his body flush against the younger’s. Feeling the thin, lithe form against himself was wonderful and filled him with further desire. 

Hotchner resumed what he’d done earlier, kissing across exposed skin and nibbling gently. When he reached the younger’s nipples, he suckled gently, nuzzling the pert bits that sent electrical tingles throughout Reid’s body.

Hands fumbling for the lotion, he nearly dropped it when his nipples pebbled up hard and his toes curled. Panting hotly, he forced himself to keep working, popping the top on the bottle and thoroughly coating his hand. Trying to focus on the task at hand, he slid his index finger down the middle of the pert globes of his ass, moaning softly as he rubbed it gently into the nearly too-tight hole. Hissing a little, he forced a finger past the tight ring of muscle and his eyes scrunched shut. Jaw clenched tight, he tried clumsily to prepare himself, though it seemed he wasn’t so knowledgeable in this department.

Gulping, he pushed himself through the initial pain, before long fingers hit something that made him howl and his back arched once more. There was only so much he could take before he pulled his hand away, hazy brown eyes looking up at the other as he finally managed a soft mewl.

“H-hotch… Please… I… I think I’m ready.”

Nodding as he took the lotion from the younger, Hotchner applied some to his cock, knowing the other’s body would make him slick as well. Pressing their bodies together, he began to kiss and make out with Reid, sliding thin legs apart and situating himself between them.

Grinding on that small ass, he loved how Reid’s body felt against his own. Within moments, he pressed between ass cheeks and slowly and carefully pushed inside that tight hole, letting out a low groan of pleasure as he did so.

“Mn…” Seizing up at first at the large intrusion, his first instinct was to suck in a deep breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose. Trying to relax as the other gave him time and kept his mouth busy, his eyelids fluttered a bit. Forcing his body to calm and relax, he soon found himself getting settled around the thick, hard length so deep inside himself. The pain melted into an intense pleasure that left him giving a shaky moan, toes curled as he tried to focus on the lips against his.

There was no way there was anything tighter and more glorious than the grasping, milking cavern that Aaron was buried hilt-deep in, now. Reid’s body was hot and pliant, and those _eyes_ just kept trying to watch. He could swear he felt the head in his stomach, though he knew the science of it somewhere deep in his mind.

Slowly beginning to rock his hips back and forth, Aaron pushed in and out gently and slowly, curled over the smaller as he stuffed his face into Reid’s neck. Leaving soft kisses, he began to pick up the pace, pulling out almost all the way before quickly pushing inside up to the hilt.

It left them both grunting softly, but it also felt so good to have the sweet smaller clamping and milking him for all he was worth.

Hips giving muted little thrusts to try and help the other edge closer to his climax. Spencer’s mind focused on trying to be good enough at this for the other, rocking his hips soon harder with the other’s thrusts. Panting, hair tousled and sticking to his forehead and neck, he could feel a semi-familiar tug in his gut and he knew he was done for.

With a loud scream, his finely cared for nails dug into the other’s shoulders and drug in, head tossing back, eyeballs rolling and mouth thrown open wide, he gave a soft cry of the other’s name (or, rather, Hotch), he came explosively between them. That already tight, heavenly heat worked double time to milk him of everything he had, the low moan leaving him as he felt the rhythm of the other’s thrusts become erratic.

Roughly and quickly thrusting, Hotchner fucked the younger with all he had, soon coming to a low groan of relief as he released thick spurts of cum inside his young fucktoy. Leaning in, he kissed the smaller’s neck, pulling the male against his own body to help him relax and enjoy the feeling.

This was amazing and felt far too good… as he came down from his high, he pulled Reid’s body close against his own, laying down and wrapping his arms around the smaller.

Curled up against the elder’s chest, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of sweat, sex, cologne, and a kind of spice unique to Aaron Hotchner. It seemed to do wonders for his insomnia, and he fell into a dreamless sleep shortly after. Breathing evening to soft puffs against the other’s chest, the young doctor looked infinitely younger and more frail than he usually did. He was a mousy sort of fellow to begin with, but like this he looked almost like he’d fall apart if Aaron so much as breathed on him.

Pulling the smaller close to his chest, Aaron grabbed the blankets, managing to cover them both and kissed the sleeping male gently before relaxing. Laying with Reid, he gave a long yawn before reaching and turning off the light.

Laying down with his bedmate, Hotchner smiled softly, falling asleep with ease.


	2. Qualifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after L.D.S.K.

Walking away from the ambulance, leaving Derek behind him with a grin, there was a thought on his mind that he couldn’t seem to shake. Sure, most of what Hotch had said _must_ have been part of the act… But there were a few strings of words that plagued his mind. _Twice a year I have to hear him whine about requalifying. I want to kick the snot out of this kid, he’s made my life miserable for three lousy years._

But what had happened that one night seemed to contradict everything...

Insecure as he was, it read on his face with his drawn eyebrows and the frown on his lips. Leaning against the SUV he and Aaron were to take back to the hotel, he crossed his arms and pursed his lips. 

Walking up to the young male, Spencer didn’t get too many glances from Hotchner, instead he quickly got into the SUV before waiting for the other to get in. Aaron seemed quiet, watching the steering wheel for a moment before he put the key in and then buckled himself up.

Aaron didn’t seem to be saying much more.

A little stiff, Spencer got into the car with every intention of speaking… And then he simply clammed up, hugging his bag as he did when he was nervous. After a bit, he spoke.

“Hotch, I--” He began, licking his lips in that nervous way he did when he wasn’t sure how to word what was in his way. “I’m not sure… I feel anything.” He started slowly, glancing at the other after buckling up. “I know I should feel something but…” Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, “I _killed_ a man, Hotch. I don’t know what to do or…. I don’t… I… Am I… Am I as bad as they are?”

“No, you’re not. You did what you had to do… he would have killed more people or us if you hadn’t.” Aaron got defensive immediately, trying to convince the other it wasn’t bad and they didn’t have any other choice.

“I know it’s tough, Spencer… but it was required.”

“How… How do you feel when… When you have no other choice but to k-kill… Kill the Unsub?” Those scared doe eyes looked over at the other carefully, feeling a little better from the other’s response, though he still seemed uncertain. Maybe it was shock… His logical mind told him his first killing was bound to leave him in shock…

Still, it concerned him that he couldn’t feel anything…

“Your body is probably trying to cut you off from the emotion so you don’t panic… It’s natural and it’s okay…” Looking at the other, Aaron frowned softly, “You’re not like them… you’re not going to be like them. You did what you had to do.”

Leaning closer, Aaron sighed, “Spencer… you’re not a bad person. Sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to… You saved a lot of people.”

Nodding a little, he tried for a smile but it looked a little pitiful, “Thanks, Hotch. I… You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I saved a lot of people, and not just those in the E.R.” He seemed to be trying to rationalize it, now. “I don’t want to be a killer, Hotch.” He added slowly, looking down, lashes hiding his eyes a little.

“Do we count as killers if we do what we have to do? I mean… We still killed someone… Blood is on our hands, m-my hands… And I don’t get locked up for it, I get praised. Something about it just doesn’t seem… Logical.”

“It’s one death that saves many… A sacrifice for the greater good… We do what we need to… to make sure less die at the hands of one.” Aaron gulped softly, sometimes he wondered as well about this… But it was so less would die… one life to save many. It was worth it.

Starting up the SUV, he drove towards the hotel, trying not to focus on the fears and worries so much as the fact they helped people.

It was easy to blame yourself for something like this. It was easy to say ‘My bad, sorry’, and claim to move on. But what wasn’t easy was to ask for the comfort that he wanted. It was only a month or so that it had been since their escapade that night, and Spencer, despite the drink in his system, had memorized everything as it happened. 

He wanted a hug, or maybe more, someone to hold him while he was trying to sleep. He could feel nightmares on the verge of his subconscious, and he didn’t want to be alone. Then again, he also didn’t want Aaron to see him when he did have them. 

“I… Do you want to grab something to eat?”

“Sure… anywhere in specific you want to go to?” Aaron pulled down one road, heading towards the area that was supposed to have a lot of food joints. He didn’t seem to mind at all, glancing over at the other when they hit a red light.

For the first time since that night, he spoke, “Uhm… remember that night a while back that you and I uh…” Aaron seemed to be having problems talking.

“Hotch…” Spencer chuckled a little, “You’re talking to the genius with an eidetic memory. I remember everything, every detail.” Eyes soft, he looked down and then at Aaron. “Wh-what about it do you want to remember?” He questioned, thoughts of food slowly dissipating in his mind.

No matter what kinds of ‘powers’ of the mind people thought he had, he still wasn’t a mind-reader. This wasn’t his usual bag, and he was somewhat scared about what Hotch would say.

“It’s not what about it that I want to remember… I remember all of it… I was wondering if… If it bothered you… if you hold anything against me for taking advantage of you like that… I understand if you do.” Aaron ran a hand through his hair before the green light hit and he resumed driving.

“I don’t feel anything… Negative, about that night, Hotch. Honestly.” Spencer replied nervously, licking his lips again as he stared at the road, “Though I understand if it was just a one-time thing.” He added suddenly, “I don’t expect anything else out of you, so you don’t need to worry about that.” After all, Haley had had the baby… There wasn’t any room for error, now, for Aaron.

Pulling into a parking lot for a restaurant, Hotchner stared ahead after parking, gulping hard. “Actually… I wasn’t hoping for a one time fling… I was wondering if you’d ever be up for it again…” He refused to look over at the smaller, his body language showing he was nervous and probably scared the other would reject him.

Spencer wasn’t afraid to stare with wide brown eyes, however, looking at Aaron as though he didn’t notice a bull moose crawling out of his ear and into the SUV. Blinking a little bit, he let loose a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, looking confused for a second before gulping himself.

“I… Wouldn’t be against it.” He managed, throat dry enough to turn his words nearly into a croak. “I…” It was clear he was speechless; he hadn’t expected this. 

“Yes..?” Aaron turned off the vehicle, watching the other with what seemed like… hope. He really seemed interested from the time that the other said he wouldn’t be against it. The elder was quiet for a moment, leaning in nervously as if ready to offer a kiss.

With a soft smile, he nodded before slowly, tentatively, leaning in for a kiss that lasted all of three seconds before the younger pulled away with a blush. “Y-yes. I just… Wh-what about Haley?” He questioned, looking at the other as though it made him feel guilty. And it did. He felt like he was making things harder on the two of them…

“I… I don’t know…” Aaron sighed heavily, “I love her… but I love you too… I uh…” Chewing the inside of his mouth, he tried hard not to focus too much on it… yet he couldn’t help… and it was obvious. He thought for a moment, trying to focus whether or not he should be faithful to his wife or give in to the desire for the other.

Hearing those words, they rang in Spencer’s head as he thought about what those words meant. Hotch _loved_ him? He loved his wife, but somehow he’d come to nestle himself in the elder male’s heart. He’d picked through the ice around and found a safe place to stay.

And it was an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach again. 

“I know you love her, and I know you love Jack, Hotch…” Spencer started, before clearing his throat a little and starting over, “Aaron… It’s important to follow your instincts, right?”

“Yes… yes it is…” Aaron nodded, watching the other quietly and savoring the last tastes of the younger’s lips on his tongue. He could still feel their lips touching, even though the moment had long passed… and he loved that feeling as it lingered evermore.

“Why do you ask…?”

“What does your gut tell you to do?” Oh, he could hardly believe he was insinuating that cheating was okay. Perhaps he really had found what loneliness meant, and if Aaron was willing to help him relieve it, then he was willing to take whatever he had to that went with it. Or, perhaps, he was being selfish.

Whatever his reasoning, it was obvious that he trusted the other’s words. “Whatever you think you should do is probably best.”

“My head tells me I shouldn’t… but my gut...and my heart…” Hotchner frowned and took a breath, trying to admit it… to admit that he wanted the other… almost more than anything else… He took down scum all over the United States and yet… he couldn’t admit to his coworker that he wanted them to have something together…

“They think you should.” Spencer finished after a moment, still amazed that someone like _the_ Aaron Hotchner would feel anything more for him than perhaps pity or disgust. It was an odd thought, but he didn’t let it chase him away. His earlier thoughts that maybe Hotch had used him were gone; replaced by this new feeling of want and love burning in his chest.

Had he not known better, he would have said it was something as simple as heartburn or nerves, but no. There was something about how he felt, and so he leaned over the console between them once more, satchel falling to the floor as he situated to sit sideways in his seat, and he kissed the other gently. The tinted windows of the van they were in kept them hidden, but he couldn’t help the feeling that maybe they were being watched. 

“Then do what your heart thinks is right.”

Leaning in, he began to kiss and make out with the younger, leaving Aaron with a feeling of hope, desire, love… and like things would be okay from here on out. Running a hand through Reid’s hair, Hotchner moved to kiss and nibble the younger’s neck, pulling him into his own lap and pushing his seat back a bit so there’d be room for them both.

“So… perhaps we could consider this night a date..?” Brown eyes looked into Reid’s, hope spread through their dark recesses.

“Y-yeah… I was kind of hoping so.” The excitement in those eyes was usually for when he beat Jason at chess, or when he made Derek look like an idiot with his knowledge. Sometimes when he was the pivotal point to solving a case; but little more than that. Sitting in the elder’s lap, it was like there was a bubble around them; one that couldn’t be broken.

“So… Where did you bring us?” He hadn’t been paying enough attention.

“Applebees… thought I could treat you… and then we can go back to the hotel room… or we could go out for a movie…” Hotchner smiled slightly, feeling that spark of interest growing into a flame that threatened to swallow him up with adoration for the younger.

Leaning back in, Aaron kissed Reid again, hugging the smaller close to his own body. He hadn’t felt this spark like this for a while… the hint that you first fall in love…

Never having felt it before, Spencer was far too enveloped in it for his own good, if his mind had anything to say about it. Smiling happily, he leaned into the kiss before returning the hug and looking behind them. 

“We should probably go in… We’ll see about the movie.” He kissed the elder’s cheek, “I’m not sure how late it will be. I think I’d like to just order something on Netflix.” He muttered, “Be close and cuddle or something?”

It was clear he was uncertain about these things, but it wasn’t fully unwelcome. It seemed to be a nice moment for the usually insecure young man.

“Sure… anything you want.” Giving the younger one last kiss, Hotchner opened his door and helped the other out before following. Once they were out, they went in together and the place wasn’t too packed at the moment… Which was nice, they wouldn’t be completely ignored.

Upon being seated, their waiter took their drink order and left so they could decide what to eat. 

“Choose anything you want, I’m paying.” Hotch smiled softly, eager to spend time with the younger.

“Are you sure?” Eyes wide at the menu, Spencer slowly looked up as though the other was going crazy. “I love their onion rings… Could we get some of those?” An appetizer? Next he’d want dessert, too! Maybe, if he was still hungry after the rest of their meal. 

After the waiter took their food orders and brought their drinks, the younger sipped at his Coke and smiled a little. 

“So… This is a date, huh?” He questioned, looking around the dimly lit restaurant. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t know the difference.

Chuckling softly, Aaron nodded, “Well… hopefully there’ll be more chances to take you out in the future…” He took a drink of his soda, glancing about the place before smiling softly. “I uh… I’m glad you’re coming out with me… it’s nice… I like it.”

Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled quietly, “Man… I haven’t felt like this in while… nervous like this at least…”

“ _You’re_ nervous?” Raising a brow, the young genius laughed and shook his head, “Hotch, I’m on a date with not only a married man with a kid, but my _boss_. I feel like I’m about to get shot by anyone who sees us.” 

Chuckling a bit nervously, he ran a hand through his own hair, a stray strand falling into his face. He didn’t seem to notice, looking up his brow at the other. 

“And… Most importantly, I’ve never been in love before.”

“Heh… it’s alright… I uh… I can lead the dance if you’d like…” Hotchner reached out, brushing the strand behind the younger’s ear. He knew this feeling… the feeling of falling in love… and hearing that the other felt the same… it was divine.

Stuttering a little like he would when he was awkward in social situations, Reid blushed rather darkly at the finger around the cusp of his ear. Looking down at his drink, he gave a small, goofy smile, “I… W-we’re dancing, now? I don’t know how to dance…”

“I didn’t mean to actually dance… I meant I can lead since you don’t know what to do…” Hotchner smiled, looking into the other’s eyes before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. Running his hands through the other’s hair, he nearly laid on the table just so he could shower the younger with attention for a moment before someone looked.

It left his cheeks hot and his stomach doing flips and his heart fluttering towards his mouth. The younger male smiled and the elder received a rather beautiful expression on his face. He appeared about to speak before his phone rang and suddenly his perfect bubble was broken.

“H-hello?” He questioned into the phone, looking at Hotch apologetically. 

“Hey, it’s Morgan, where are you? I came by your hotel room and you weren’t here… Can’t find Hotch either… Wanted to let you know the time the plane leaves…” a low voice replied from the other end.

Aaron motioned to the phone to let him know it was okay if he went on.

“Yeah… Hotch took me out to dinner for being able to take a beating like a champ.” Reid laughed a bit stiffly into the phone, “Though he owed me for the bruises I won’t get because he kicks like a nine-year-old girl.” Hopefully Morgan would buy it. “We’ll be there soon, but you could tell me, now?”

Chuckling, Morgan replied, “Sure, sure. Plane leaves Tuesday at nine a.m… Go ahead and enjoy your dinner, just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks, man. Said I can even get onion rings.” He laughed a bit, comfortable, now that his friend didn’t suspect anything. Hanging up, he smiled a little, “Plane leaves on Tuesday at nine.” He told him, “Er, in the morning.” So they had a day here before they were to leave.

“Alright, sounds good…” Hotchner nodded, sitting back properly and glancing up when the appetizers were brought to the table. Aaron thanked the waiter before looking at Reid once more, motioning for him to go ahead and try his treat.

They were the best onion rings he’d had in a while, that much was certain. He munched away happily, dipping them in ketchup on occasion but seeming to like them plain moreso than not. As he ate, he didn’t speak, chewing carefully as though each one could be a choking hazard. Happily pausing, he looked at the other, giving a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Hotch.” He smiled, the name rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural word in the world.

“You’re welcome, Spencer…” He nodded in response, stealing a single onion ring and looking it over like it was going to kick him in the face if he wasn’t careful. Taking a bite, he tentatively chewed for a moment, finding he enjoyed the taste of the onion rings here before placing the rest in his mouth and smiling with his lips closed.

The use of his first name seemed so foreign and strange. To think of Aaron as anyone but his Hotch was… Difficult. Hotch was the first name he’d scream when he was in trouble, it was the first name off his lips when he was delighted, when they’d had their first time it was the only name on his lips… Thinking of calling him ‘Aaron’ just seemed somehow blasphemous.

But also somehow appropriate.

“So… Are we on a first-name basis then?” He asked nervously over one of the fried rings in his fingers, working it in slow circled in his hands.  
“Yeah… I suppose we are…” He watched the other moving the onion rings, clasping his own hands together on the table in front of himself. “Spencer… I uh… I’d like to tell you something… If that’s alright… I uh… I… I love you.”

That seemed harder than it should have been.

Those doe eyes were nice and shiny bright, full of confusion, shock, and awe all at once. The onion ring dropped to the table and he seemed to stutter and falter for a few moments before licking his lips and nodding a little bit.

“I… I’m not sure if it’s love, but I’m pretty sure… I-if that makes sense…” Emotions weren’t his strongpoint.

He nodded, smiling softly as he leaned over the table once more, placing a kiss on delicate lips that stuttered so often when faced with social points, “I’m glad…”

Their food soon arrived, but Hotchner didn’t pay it attention, his heart now set on having the young male as his own lover.

If there was one thing that Spencer Reid never thought he would be, it was the mistress. Mister? He wasn’t entirely sure what to call himself, other than the Other Man. What would Haley think if she found out? But those thoughts were pushed from his mind. Filling his belly and seeming rather happy, the conversation settled into a rather companionable silence. 

The return to the hotel was full of touches and hisses of pleasure and embarrassment, and soon they were in Spencer’s room and he turned on the TV to start up their movie. 

“Anything you’re interested in?”

“You… but I guess we could watch anything you’re up for.” A soft smile, soon followed by kisses and hugs, showering the younger in attention as they fell into a night of pleasure and wallowing in attention given to each other.

The next morning, Elle had to keep from sniggering at Spencer’s limp. It seemed everyone was keeping their mouth shut, for the most part, though each of them had their ways of telling just what was going on. It was Jason who figured he had better say something.


	3. Covering All Bases

Jason Gideon had noticed changes among his team, as of late. The girls had started to gossip more among themselves, Derek would give knowing glances to Spencer and Aaron; Spencer’s reaction was always to look down or away, cheeks flushing and eyes on the floor. Aaron seemed to return his usual stare, as though nothing was up.

But there were the little things. Brushes of hands when coffee was being made, looks betwixt boss and subordinate that shared more with their silent watcher than they probably knew. The first one he managed to catch alone was Spencer, who looked, for all intents and purposes, like a coyote ready to gnaw its own leg off to get out of the trap.

“Spencer, mind if I talk to you for a minute?” The elder man questioned, sitting at the slighter male’s desk, leaning against it. 

“U-uh… Y-yeah, sure. We can talk.” Flighty and always looking for an exit, it seemed, Spencer seemed to know what was coming.

“I’m curious… You seem awfully close to Aaron, lately,” Jason began, lowering his eyes to those large, terrified ones, “Has something changed?”

“U-um…” For all of his rabbit-like expressions, the mousy terror in his face that easily worked its way there, Spencer had outdone himself this time. He looked like a wounded animal begging not to be eaten by a predator. “We’ve been talking more… It’s nothing to worry about..” With a queasy smile, the younger man rose to his feet, satchel pressed to his chest like a cross, and he made a beeline for the conference room.

The next chance to get Aaron Hotchner alone, Jason took it.

“Hotch, can I have a moment?”

“Hm? Of course, what do you need?” Aaron set aside the folder he was going through, giving his full attention to the elder as he leaned back in his office chair, face straight. He didn’t seem surprised that the other wanted to talk to him, probably had no idea what he wanted to talk about either.

“We all know Reid can be a nervous wreck at times,” He began, leaning on the doorframe before closing the door and making his way inside the office to sit down, “But I’ve never seen him act this way around another agent. It’s like he has something to hide. I asked him about you, and he ducked out and headed to the conference room. We all know something has changed between the two of you, Aaron… I want to make sure everything is on the up and up.”

Always the father figure for the team, Jason’s worry was natural. He didn’t like to see his pack in confusion.

“Mm… everything is okay… Reid and I…” He cleared his throat, trying to find the words and what to say, “I uh… ahem… I’ve been… It’s personal… I assure you that it will not interfere with our work, however…”

Aaron looked the other in the face, trying to keep himself stoic but he felt his stomach leaping at the thought of his younger lover.

“Personal?” Smiling slightly, Jason shifted slightly, “Be careful where you tread, Aaron. I won’t say anything about your relationship, but I can’t guarantee the rest of the team will be the same. As far as I know, Derek has been trying to get it out of him and he’s far more jumpy than usual.”

Sighing, Aaron glanced out the window, “I suppose I should probably tell you… I’m having an affair with Reid…” Looking back at the elder with his stoic expression, he didn’t seemed ashamed at all, he seemed more like it was something he needed.

He didn’t want to tell them… the occasional arguments with Haley… she was getting tired of him spending time at work… but no one knew yet.

“An affair?” Face lighting up with shock, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “And what do you plan on doing when Haley finds out?”  
“I uh… I don’t have a plan…” Aaron reluctantly admitted, “I have the feeling she’d take Jack from me though…” He frowned, not liking the sound of that one bit… Holding his hands together on his desk, he was now showing every hint of a confused and worried individual. He didn’t know why he liked Reid… but he did… and he’d already dug his grave and was ready to lie in it…

It seemed he was willing to take the punishment… though he didn’t recognize the crime.

Watching the other closely, every movement, every breath, every blink, Gideon seemed to be thinking over what to tell the younger man in his endeavors.

“You are certainly a fit father, but if you make your bed, you must lie in it. It’s hard to tell why you would feel something for someone, particularly when you’re married and have a child. If you don’t want to alter the behavior, then you need to learn to live with what it means. And how does Spencer feel about this whole thing?”

“He seemed like he was okay with it… I haven’t talked to him extensively about it though…” He looked at his hands as he admitted, like he was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it… Not that he worried too much… he had his secret lover and wanted to continue… just… how would he tell Haley..?

“As long as it’s a consenting relationship… You have my approval.” Spencer was like a son to him, and if something happened to that kid he wouldn’t be able to forgive whoever caused it. “You should probably go check on him. Morgan’s been insistent and he’s getting Garcia involved.”

In the conference room, Spencer was trying valiantly to get some of his filework done, hunched over it with his nose nearly to the paper. If only his hand could move as fast as his mouth could.

“C’mon, Spencer, what’s the scuttlebutt?” Garcia tried, smiling slightly. It didn’t seem to occur to the pair that it was really bothering the slighter male.

“Get back to work.” Hotchner suddenly walked in, looking the team over before stepping up to Reid, “You okay..?” Hopefully he could trust Jason not to talk about it… he probably could trust him. Pulling up a seat, he rested beside Spencer, glancing over his work.

Jason’s lips were sealed. It was between Aaron and Spencer; as their overseeing officer, he had needed to know if it would interfere with their work, and he trusted Aaron’s answer.

Watching Morgan and Garcia scuttle from the room, Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and looked up from his paperwork. “I… Suppose so. They keep asking me what’s going on between us, but… I don’t think it’s really their business.” Though he couldn’t hide the thrill that shot through him when he felt one of those strong hands on his bony shoulders.

“What are you up to tonight?”

“Nothing more than likely… I was hoping perhaps you’d be free…” Sure, he didn’t usually get to spend time with Haley and Jack… but maybe it was a good thing… There was so much to worry about and he didn’t want to bombard her with that… 

Yet… Reid… Reid knew what was going on… the urgency and the toll it took… He also knew how sometimes a release was needed.

And sometimes he worried if that release was their only tether to each other. 

Looking the elder over, he nodded slowly before giving a bit of a soft smile. “We could go to that movie you wanted to?” He offered, “Or… Even try something else. We could go back to my apartment…” 

“How about the movie and then your apartment..?” Aaron smiled softly for the other, he wanted to spend more time alone with the younger, missing those nights they’d had together… He didn’t know how to come out and say it… that he wanted to love the other with all he had…

Hotchner cared… he just didn’t know how to let the other know that this was more than for the sex.

Honestly, with all of the sex crimes and other things they had faced, Spencer was certain by now that this wasn’t a case of a superior using his power and appeal to make his underling into his sex toy. But there was still the looming thought of the other’s family, and why he didn’t want to do these things with Haley anymore. He’d been so distracted with her when she was pregnant, so ready to give up his job and everything else for her… And suddenly that had transferred to Reid.

That must have been it. Transference. It wouldn’t be his first experience with it… 

“Okay. What kinds of movies do you like, Hotch?” Smiling a little, he seemed to be thinking less of the situation and more on his feelings. He knew there was definitely something there for his superior, for his boss, his special agent. Still, he was having trouble with this ‘first name’ thing. 

“I like Romantic Comedies, actually… gives me time away from the job…” Hotchner sat back in his chair, looking the younger in the face, “I’m guessing you like smart movies though, right? Or movies made after books?” He chuckled softly, “Or do you hate that they’re not close enough to the novel..?”

Aaron was enjoying talking to the smaller, wanting to learn more about him.

“Actually, movies based on books could never be the same due to copyright laws. Even if the author gave full rights to whatever company was producing the film, the country could persecute for copyright infringement.” Spencer rambled off like it was natural, and by now it was, after having dealt with his constant knowledge for the last three years. 

“But romantic comedies are sometimes good. I do like movies with intelligence to them… Some of my favorite ones are intelligent crime movies, and books, too. Take the Hannibal series… It’s interesting to me, I suppose. But I also like whimsical fantasies, sometimes children’s movies… It’s like they can restore your faith in humanity, even if only for a few seconds.”

Nodding, Aaron’s frown returned as one of their colleagues entered the room, Morgan.

“I’m heading out, shift is over… Just wanted to tell you two not to have any fun without me… whatever you’re doing I’ll find out eventually.” Morgan chuckled softly before turning to leave.

“I don’t think he’d be very willing to participate in any ‘fun’ we had without him.” Spencer observed, “From his patterns he’s never taken a male lover.” He didn’t seem to think that maybe Morgan was within earshot, even if he’d waited a little bit before speaking.

Pausing in the doorway, Morgan glanced over his shoulder, “Wait… what..? Male love-... You two aren’t..? Are you?” The muscular male blinked in surprise, “But Hotch, aren’t you married!? And what about your kid?”

“I’m aware of this…” Hotchner added simply and calmly, he hadn’t expected the other to hear Reid… and he didn’t think Reid had either.

Gulping, those doe eyes wide and filled with fear, Spencer slowly stood, his hand shaking just slightly before he hardened his resolve.

“We knew about all of that when this started, and… We still need it.” Finally shifting his eyes up to his friend’s face, he sighed a little, “It started after Gideon’s first case back on the job. We… We went out for drinks after and I think the overpouring in the bar was one thing that lead to me being open about… Personal matters like that. We ended up… In my hotel room. And it’s happened a couple other times since then. I know he loves Haley… W-we both do. But… Neither of us can deny there’s something else here, too.”

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled through his nose before licking his lips and shaking his head, “The entire team doesn’t need to know. I don’t think I can handle them knowing…” 

Derek took a moment before he answered, “Hm… I see… I’ll uh… I’ll tell the girls to lay off of you then.” He wasn’t really sure how to think and feel about this… so he decided he’d let it drop for now.

“Thank you…” Hotchner commented as Morgan left, not really wanting to touch on the subject more.

Smiling slightly, Spencer placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. “Gideon knows, doesn’t he?” He questioned slowly, though he didn’t seem to mind.

Nodding, Aaron smiled softly at the kiss, “Yeah… but he doesn’t mind as long as it doesn’t interfere with work.”

“That’s surprising,” It was clear that Spencer wanted to say more on the subject, but he cleared his throat and decided on something else, “But I’m glad.”


End file.
